Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Nyra Potter
Summary: Cada Año en la cena de año nuevo Ginny se hacía algunos propósitos pero siempre los olvidaba. Esta vez sería diferente. Los cumpliría. AU
1. Própositos

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no es mío yo sólo creo historia de mi loca mente con los personajes.

hoOla! Pues aqui les va esta historia. No se si sea buena o no, ustedes ya me dirán...espero.

Se me ocurrió cuando estaba comiendo uvas el 1 de enero y decidí no tener propósitos porque jamás los cumplo y me imagino que habrá muchos iguales a mi.

Disfrútenla!

* * *

¿Alguna vez has tenido propósitos de año nuevo? Ginny Weasley es una chica inteligente e independiente que cada año nuevo hacía sus propósitos como la mayoría de las personas, el problema es que nunca había realizado ninguno.

Pero este año todo cambiaría. Esta vez Ginny cumpliría todos y cada uno de sus propósitos y nada ni nadie lo impediría. Decidió hacer una lista para no olvidar ninguna de las cosas que pensaba hacer.

Dejar Ottery St. Catchpole e irse a vivir a Londres

Conseguir un buen trabajo en la ciudad

Conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos

Conseguir novio (¿por qué no?)

Volverse una exitosa diseñadora de modas (además de haber estudiado eso, ¡le encantaba!)

Tener su propio lugar donde vivir

Poder apoyar económicamente a sus padres como lo hacían sus hermanos

Cumplir todos los propósitos antes mencionados (¡Que irónico!)

Ginny sabía que no era algo fácil pero se esforzaría para poder lograrlo, y para comenzar debía cumplir el primero: vivir en Londres.

Eso ya estaba resuelto. Unos días antes de que el año terminara vio un anuncio en el periódico en donde una chica buscaba compañera de departamento. Ginny inmediatamente la llamó y la chica, llamada Hermione, gustosa aceptó. Ella pagaría con sus ahorros mientras conseguía trabajo.

Sólo faltaba lo verdaderamente difícil. Decirles a sus padres, o mejor dicho, convencer a su madre.

Ginny creía que sus padres se sentirían mal o se molestarían con ella ya que era la única de los siete hijos que aún vivía ahí en la Madriguera con ellos, pero también tenía la ventaja de que tres de sus hermanos vivieran en Londres y se sentirían seguros de que alguien la "cuidaría".

En es momento todo sus hermanos estaban en la Madriguera por la celebración de año nuevo y al día siguiente cada uno partiría. Ginny había hablado con Ron, uno de sus hermanos que vivían en Londres, contándole sus planes y él le dio todo su apoyo.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a su familia y cuñadas comunicándoles su decisión.

-¿Qué?- a su madre la noticia le había caído como un balde con agua fría.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres hija?- su padre siempre tomaba todo con tranquilidad y Ginny estaba segura que la apoyaría.

-Si papá, eso quiero- él le dedicó una sonrisa y supo que con eso le daba su aprobación.

-Yo pienso, y creo que todo estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que Ginny tiene la edad y madurez suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones- dijo Bill, el mayor.

Todos los hermanos asintieron con las palabras de Bill.

-Pero hija, sólo tienes 20 años, aún eres muy joven- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Precisamente por eso pienso que este es el mejor momento, porque quiero disfrutar mi juventud. Además Ron tenía la misma edad que yo cuando se fue el año pasado- tomó aire y continuó, -Quiero cambiar de ambiente, independizarme, conocer gente nueva, conseguir trabajo acorde a mi carrea que aquí nunca conseguiré. También quiero tener amigos, mamá; mi púnica amiga en este lugar es Luna y ella está en Francia terminando sus estudios-. Ginny comenzaba a exasperarse, pero al final su madre aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó.

Después de esa pequeña reunión, Ginny subió a su habitación a preparar todas sus cosas para partir al día siguiente a Londres.

El día llegó y sus hermanos decidieron posponer unas horas sus viajes para poder despedir sólo a Ginny y a Ron, ya que los gemelos, quienes también vivían en Londres, se quedarían unos días más en la Madriguera antes de regresar a Londres.

Bill, el mayor, vivía en Francia con su esposa Fleur y su hija Victoire; después está Charlie, quien trabaja en Rumania en una zona ecológica de animales en peligro de extinción; sigue Percy, que trabaja en la política con su esposa Audrey en Suiza; los gemelos Fred y George tenían su propia empresa de artículos de broma que ellos mismos inventaban y Ron les ayudaba administrando la empresa.

Estaban en la estación de trenes, y una voz se escuchó anunciando que el tren a Londres estaba a punto de partir y los pasajeros debían abordarlo.

La despedida fue difícil y muy emotiva. Ginny abrazo a sus hermanos y cuñadas dejando al final a sus padres. Su madre sollozando le pidió que se cuidara y su padre le deseo suerte.

Ella y Ron subieron al tren y buscaron un compartimiento vació y desde ahí Ginny asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Hey enana!- gritó Fred.

-No te olvides de nosotros- dijo George

-Nos veremos en unos días…

-Para cuidarte como los hermanos responsables que somos- los dos intentaron hacer un gesto serio que nadie creyó.

Ginny no pudo aguantar una carcajada, -¿Responsables? Y yo soy un hipogrifo-.

-Entonces no existes- gritaron los gemelos.

Ella sólo les pudo dirigir una mirada furiosa porque el tren ya había comenzado a avanzar. Sacó su mano y se despidió de su familia hasta que los perdió de vista.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber y si no les gustó también díganme...se acepta de todo menos insultos...plis!

No se cuando actualizaré pero les prometo que pronto!


	2. ¡Bienvenida a Londres!

DISCLAIMER: Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

hoOla! Aqui les traigo el segundo cap. Gracias a Nat Potter W y ginalore 28 por sus reviews y espero que les guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ¡Bienvenida a Londres!

El tren arribó a la estación King Cross un par de horas después. Ginny y Ron tomaron su equipaje y bajaron. Salieron de la estación y ella se sintió maravillada de poder estar por fin en la ciudad.

-Ginny, ¿sabes la dirección del departamento donde vivirás?- preguntó Ron.

-Si, la apunte. Por aquí la tengo – Ginny comenzó a buscar en una pequeña bolsa de mano y sacó un papel algo arrugado que le entregó a Ron.

-Conozco el lugar, está cerca del edificio donde vivo. Vamos, te acompaño.

Ginny agradeció la ayuda de su hermano, ya que a parte de no conocer la ciudad, sus cosas eran demasiadas e iba a ser difícil llegar. Tomaron un taxi y 20 minutos después se encontraban en la entrada de un bonito edificio de departamentos. A un lado de la entrada había una ventana por donde se podía ver una caseta de vigilancia, y ahí estaba un señor como de 50 años leyendo un periódico.

Mientras Ron bajaba todas las maletas del taxi, Ginny se acercó a la ventana y dio unos golpecitos para llamar la atención del hombre. Él dejo el periódico a un lado y abrió la ventana.

-Buenos días, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dijo el vigilante.

-Buenos días. Soy la nueva compañera de Hermione Granger. ¿Se encuentra?- respondió Ginny.

-¡Ah, si! La señorita Granger me avisó que usted llegaría. Déjeme abrir la puerta.

-Gracias.

Ginny se dio la vuelta para tomar las maletas que Ron ya no podía cargar. La puerta se abrió automáticamente y los dos entraron.

-La señorita Granger está en el quinto piso, departamento 5C. Mi nombre es John y estoy a sus órdenes.

Yo soy Ginny Weasley y él es mi hermano Ron. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Los chicos subieron al elevador y llegaron al piso indicado. Había tres puertas a lo largo del pasillo. La del lado derecho era la que buscaban.

Ginny tocó el timbre y se escuchó un "ya voy" dentro del departamento. Unos segundos después una chica no muy alta, delgada y cabello y ojos castaños salió.

-¿Si?- preguntó la chica castaña.

-Hola, soy Ginny Weasley. Tú debes ser Hermione. Hablamos hace unos días- respondió Ginny.

-¡Oh, claro! Es un placer conocerte. Pasen.-Hermione se quedó observando a Ron y él tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Él es mi hermano Ronald- dijo Ginny que intentaba contener una carcajada por la cara que tenía Ron.

-Hola, Ron Weasley –intentando mantener la compostura, Ron extendió su mano como saludo y Hermione la estrechó amablemente.

-Hermione Granger. Mucho gusto-. Ante este gesto, las orejas de Ron ya no se podían poner más rojas de lo que estaban.

Los chicos se soltaron y entraron junto con todas las cosas de Ginny.

Ron se despidió rápidamente diciendo que tenía que pasar a "Sortilegios Weasley" (la empresa de los gemelos)antes de irse a su casa, pero Ginny se dio cuenta que la verdadera razón de su huida era que Hermione lo ponía nervioso.

Hermione le mostró el departamento a Ginny. Éste constaba de sala, comedor, una pequeña cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones. La de Ginny era la del fondo. Era una habitación amplia con paredes pintadas con un amarillo pálido que ayudaba a la iluminación cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana que había en una de las paredes laterales. También había una cama de dos plazas, un closet de buen tamaño y un escritorio.

-¿Quieres ayuda para acomodar tus cosas? Así podríamos comenzar a conocernos- dijo Hermione.

-Esa idea me agrada, sería genial. Gracias- dijo Ginny.

-Bueno, sólo iré por café.

Diez minutos después las chicas ya habían vaciado las maletas en la cama. Ginny habló de su vida, su familia y del pueblito donde había vivido. También Hermione habló de su familia. Ella era hija única, sus padres eran dentistas y tenían un consultorio en el centro de Londres. Había estudiado derecho y recientemente había sido contratada en una importante firma de abogados de Londres, y gracias a eso pudo comenzar a vivir sola.

Estaban tan entretenidas acomodando y platicando que cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado cuatro horas y las dos tenían hambre. Hermione se ofreció para ir a comprar algo de comer mientras Ginny seguía guardando sus cosas.

Poco tiempo después el timbre sonó. Ginny pensó que tal vez Hermione había olvidado sus llaves, así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a abrir. No esperaba ver lo que vio al abrir la puerta.

De pie frente a ella estaba un chico alto, cabello negro revuelto que lo hacía ver sexy, usaba anteojos y detrás de ellos, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda observaban a Ginny.

-Hola, busco a Hermione, ¿está?- dijo el chico pelinegro.

-No, salió pero no debe tardar- Ginny trató de controlar el nerviosismo que el chico le comenzó a provocar. -¿Quieres pasar y esperarla?- "que diga que si" pensó Ginny.

-No, no es nada urgente, después la llamo. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Oh! Perdona. Soy Ginny, la nueva compañera de Hermione.

-Yo soy Harry, amigo de Hermione- estrecharon sus manos y algo así como una descarga eléctrica recorrió sus manos. Harry se desconcertó pero ignoró el detalle y continuó hablando. –Ella me contó que eres de un lugar cerca de Londres.

-Si,-dijo Ginny soltando la mano de Harry, -llegué hace unas horas.

-Bueno Ginny, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme. Espero verte pronto.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco. –Si, hasta luego.-

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Harry se detuvo y volteó hacia ella.

-¡Oye! Bienvenida a Londres.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y él entró, desapareciendo de la vista de Ginny.


	3. Harry Potter

Dsiclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling...sólo la historia y los personajes nuevos son míos.

hoOla!

Disculpen la tardanza! Realmente no había tenido tiempo de subir el capítulo porque entré a la escuela y he tenido muchas tarea que hacer

y proyectos que entregar.

Espero que les guste...gracias a Nat Potter W y a ginalore28 por dejar review y también gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos.

Bueno ya no me alargo más y les dejo el cap!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: Harry Potter

Ginny cerró la puerta y regresó a su habitación. Intentó concentrarse en sus cosas pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza al chico de ojos verdes.

Un rato después Hermione regresó con comida china llamó a Ginny y las dos se sentaron en la sal y comenzaron a comer. Continuaron la conversación acerca de ellas y a partir de eso la pelirroja tocó el tema del chico llamado Harry.

-Hace un rato vino a buscarte un chico. Su nombre es Harry- dijo Ginny.

-Que raro, normalmente me llama antes de venir. ¿Te dijo a qué venía?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, sólo nos presentamos y dijo que te llamaría después. Lo invité a pasar, pero me dijo que tenía que irse. ¿Es tu novio?- preguntó Ginny, rogándole a todos los dioses que Hermione dijera que no.

-¿Harry? No, él es mi mejor amigo, algo así como el hermano que nunca tuve. Me extraña que no haya querido quedarse, tal vez tenía que ir al trabajo.

-¿Es abogado también?

-No, él estudió Economía. Maneja las finanzas de la empresa de su madre, además recientemente invirtió en un negocio de objetos de broma.

-¿Pero es muy joven!- Ginny estaba sorprendida de todos los logros que había hecho a su corta edad.

-Si, la vida ha sido dura para él. El destino le ha jugado malas pasadas y ha tenido que hacer cosas que todavía no debían ser su responsabilidad. ¿De casualidad te suena el apellido Potter?

-¡Claro! James Potter fue el capitán de la guardia real y Lily Potter era una famosa diseñadora de modas. Su trabajo fue mi inspiración para estudiar diseño. La noticia de su muerte conmocionó a toda Inglaterra.

-Pues el Harry que conociste es Harry Potter, el único hijo de los Potter. Después del accidente su padrino, Sirius Black, se hizo cargo de él hasta que terminó de estudiar y pudo tomar posesión de la empresa.

-Si estaba enterada del hijo de ellos, pero nunca lo había visto.

-A Harry no le gusta llamar la atención, mucho menos ser el centro de ella. Los medios lo buscan pero él los evita siempre que puede. En la casa de modas es difícil, pero en "Sortilegios Weasley" es como su escondite, ya que pocas personas sabemos que trabaja ahí.

-Espera, ¿dijiste "Sortilegios Weasley"?

-Si, es el negocio de bromas en el que invirtió. ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-Ese es el negocio de mis hermanos, los gemelos, y también Ron trabaja ahí.

-Nunca se me ocurrió relacionarte con ellos. Harry me ha contado que se lleva muy bien con ellos, en especial con el más joven. Supongo que debe ser Ron.

-Ahora en verdad pienso que el mundo es muy pequeño.

Las horas pasaron y cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido. Había sido un día pesado y se sentían tan cansadas que al momento de tocar la almohada, cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Ginny despertó temprano. Salió de su habitación y encontró a Hermione preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Ginny! ¿Qué tal dormiste?- dijo la castaña.

-Bastante bien. Fue raro despertar en un lugar diferente, pero ya me acostumbraré.

Tomaron café y galletas y Hermione se preparó para irse a trabajar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?- preguntó Hermione.

-Quiero empezar a buscar trabajo y también iré a visitar a mis hermanos- dijo Ginny.

-Muy bien. A un lado de la puerta de la cocina hay un juego de llaves para ti. Normalmente salgo de trabajar a las cinco, pero hoy llegaré un poco tarde porque veré a Harry. Si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, llámame. Espero que tengas un buen día.

-Muchas gracias, Herms. ¡Qué te vaya bien!

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ginny tomó un baño y se arregló para salir a buscar trabajo.

Ginny había pasado toda la mañana yendo de aquí para allá y nada que encontraba trabajo. Al medio día se detuvo a descansar y comer algo en un pequeño café. Decidió regresar a su casa, descansaría y probaría suerte al otro día.

Salió del café y se detuvo en una esquina para esperar el autobús cuando lo vio. Un imponente edificio se alzaba al otro lado de la calle con un enorme letrero donde se leía "CASA DE MODAS POTTER".

Ginny no lo podía creer. Estaba frente a la empresa de modas más famosa y prestigiada de Inglaterra. Pensó en la gran oportunidad que podría estar esperándola dentro de ese magnífico edificio. Decidió arriesgarse a entrar, consiente que al no tener mucha experiencia podrían sacarla casi a patadas. Esperó a que los autos se detuvieran y cruzó la calle. La entrada se veía cada vez más cerca. Estaba a pocos metros de ella cuando una ráfaga de aire la tomó desprevenida y los papeles que traía en la mano salieron volando. Ella tuvo que perseguirlos por los alrededores. Cuando pensó que ya los había recuperado todos, escuchó una voz bastante familiar.

-Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

-¿Ginny?- dijo él.

-Veo que me recuerdas- contestó Ginny.

"_Como olvidarte" _pensó Harry.

-Hola Harry. Gracias por devolvérmelo- tomó la hoja que el pelinegro le tendía y sus manos se rozaron. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza. _"Esto se está volviendo costumbre" _pensó ella.

-No hay problema- dijo Harry. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues en realidad llegué por casualidad y quise aprovechar y ver si puedo conseguir trabajo.

-¿En qué te gustaría trabajar?

-Soy diseñadora, pero cualquier puesto sería bueno en este momento.

-Bueno Ginny, hoy es tu día de suerte, te ayudaré. No por nada soy el que manda aquí- dijo sarcástico y algo fastidiado.

-¡No, no, no! No te preocupes, no me quiero aprovechar de ti sólo por conocerte. Además, realmente no me conoces como para ayudarme- dijo Ginny intentando que él no se viera obligado a ayudarla sólo por haberse encontrado.

-Eso tiene solución. Te invito a comer mañana, y no acepto un no como respuesta.

-Entones creo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar.

-Muy bien, tenemos una cita. Ahora acompáñame a conseguirte un trabajo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. ¡Vamos!.

Resignada entró con Harry a la empresa e inmediatamente quedó maravillada con lo que vio. Montones de personas caminando por todos lados; mujeres muy bellas que debían ser las modelos; carritos con ropa entrando y saliendo de los elevadores…todo era genial.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada en medio de todo y Harry se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser la recepción, así que aceleró el paso y lo alcanzó. Cuando estuvo junto a él, escucho que Harry hablaba con la recepcionista.

-Hola Lavender- saludó Harry a la chica rubia de ojos azules que se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes Harry- respondía la chica con voz un tanto aguda.

-¿Podrías darle un pase de visitante a mi amiga?

-¡Claro!- buscó en unos cajones y sacó un pase con el nombre de la empresa y la palabra "visitante" escrita en el centro.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja cuando tomó el pase.

-Bueno Lav, el deber me llama. Nos vemos luego.

-Que tengas un buen día Harry. Hasta luego- terminó dirigiéndose a Ginny.

Los chicos se alejaron y fueron hacia los elevadores. Subieron al octavo piso y al salir, Ginny quedó más sorprendida que cuando entró al edificio. El movimiento que había por los corredores era como el doble que en la recepción. Harry notó la expresión de Ginny y sonrió.

-No creas que siempre es así, pero se acerca un desfile y todos se ponen algo locos.

-El desfile de los prototipos para la colección de primavera.

-¡Vaya! Tú si que estás bien informada.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Lily Potter ha sido mi inspiración durante años, nunca me pierdo un desfile, bueno, al menos los que transmiten por televisión.

.-Entonces nos esforzaremos para que no sólo los veas, sino para que participes en ellos.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta con un letrero que decía "HARRY POTTER. DIRECTOR DE FINANZAS". Él abrió la puerta y entraron. Era una oficina grande, moderna pero muy sencilla. Contaba con un escritorio negro en el centro donde había papeles desordenados, una computadora y fotografías; detrás, una ventana cubría casi toda la pared y del lado derecho un sofá negro.

Los dos tomaron asiento en sus respectivas sillas. Harry levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número.

-Buenas tardes Cho. ¿Puedes decirle a Kyra que venga por favor? Gracias- colgó.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer en la empresa?

-Me encantaría diseñar, eso es lo que me gusta y a lo que me dedico. Pero como te dije antes, aceptaría cualquier trabajo.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Harry.

Una mujer alta, cabello largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos, muy atractiva, entró.

-¡Harry! Milagro que te apareces por aquí. Tenía días sin verte- dijo la pelinegra.

-Si, tuve que salir de la ciudad. Pero prometo compensarlo.

-¡Qué conste, eh! Bueno, ¿para que soy buena?

-Primero las presentaciones. Ginny, ella es Kyra Knight, directora y supervisora del área de diseño, además es mi mano derecha y una de mis mejores amigas.

-Mucho gusto, Ginebra Weasley.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de Ginny. Ya tendría oportunidad de hacer preguntas después.

-No le hagas caso, es un adulador- dijo Kyra, -sólo lo dice para que no le cobre los favores que me debe- acabó guiñándole un ojo a Ginny discretamente.

-¡Kyra!- casi gritó Harry- no es momento de hablar de eso. Vayamos a lo importante. Ginny acaba de llegar a la ciudad y está viviendo con Hermione, ahí la conocí- explicó Harry. – Cuando llegué la encontré en la entrada. Venía a pedir trabajo y pensé que tal vez podríamos ayudar un poco.

-Pues tú eres el jefe, así que no creo que me necesites para contratarla.

-No, de hecho ella ya está contratada- Ginny casi se cae de la silla por la impresión de escuchar eso, -pero me gustaría que trabaje contigo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó Ginny.

-Por supuesto. A menos que tú no estés de acuerdo- dijo Harry.

-¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo!

-Perfecto, comienzas mañana. Kyra te dará los detalles.

-¡Genial! Entonces, si nos permites, Ginebra y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar- dijo Kyra levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de Ginny.

-Dígame Ginny señorita Knight.

-Sólo si tú me dices Kyra- dijo ella sonriendo. –Nos vemos luego Harry, y más te vale que me invites un café para poder platicar-. La pelinegra se perdió por el pasillo y Ginny antes de salir se giró hacia Harry.

-Muchas gracias Harry- dijo ella sinceramente.

-No lo agradezcas, sólo no olvides que mañana tenemos una cita.

-No lo olvido. Adiós Harry.

-Adiós Ginny.

Ginny salió de la oficina y siguió a Kyra, pensando en que había comenzado a cumplir su segundo propósito.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me dejen su opinión en un review...

Respecto Kyra Knight es un personaje que inventé. No se si tendrá un papel muuy importante en la historia, ya lo verán.

Intentaré no tardarme tanto en actualizar, aunque debo confesar que aún no comienzo a escribir el siguiente cap, pero al menos ya sé de lo que tratará.

Dejen reviews please!

Nos leemos!


	4. La cita

Discleimer: Nada me pertenece sólo me divierto.

hoOla!

PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Se que me tardé mucho en subir el cap, pero tengo dos razones: la primera, me han dejado tarea como si pesnaran que no tengo vida social, y la segunda, la página no me dejaba subir el cap...pero por fin aqui está!

Realmente espero que les guste...agradezco a Nat Potter W y a ginalore28 que han leido la historia desde el primer momento e infinitamente agradezco sus reviews, que espero que sigan dejando...

También agradezco a Ismenia OBrien que es de mis mejores amigas y me apoya en las clases de Ética que es cuando puedo escribir...a cris y ginny 16 hp les digo que me encanta que más personas se unan a la historia y espero que me puedan dar un correo o algo donde poder responder sus preciados reviews...

Bueno creo que ya me alargue...los dejo leer en paz!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4: La cita

Ginny pasó algunas horas con Kyra. Ella le dio un recorrido por todo el lugar y le explicó lo que se hacía en cada área. Su última parada fue el Departamento de Diseño. Ahí Kyra la presentó con algunas de las personas que estaban trabajando en ese momento. Llegaron a la oficina de Kyra y hablaron acerca del cargo que Ginny desempeñaría, el cual era encargarse de elegir los diseños que llevaría cada modelo y darles el visto bueno, además Kyra le dio la oportunidad de crear sus propios diseños y si eran buenos probablemente serían utilizados en las siguientes colecciones.

A la hora de la comida las chicas se despidieron y Ginny agradeció a Kyra toda su ayuda. La pelirroja dejó la empresa y fue a buscar a sus hermanos a "Sortilegios Weasley".

Al llegar al centro inmediatamente identificó la tienda. Un gran y colorido letrero indicaba el nombre, las ventanas estaban decoradas con series de luces de colores, y a través de ellas se podían observar algunos de los productos que vendían. Abrió la puerta y una campanita sonó, avisando que alguien había llegado.

El lugar estaba repleto de personas, sobre todo niños y jóvenes. Sabía que sus hermanos tenían éxito, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Ginny se paseó entre los estantes. Había muchas cosas, desde lo más típico hasta lo más extravagante. Se quedó viendo unos objetos que al accionarlos de algún modo daban toques eléctricos cuando escuchó unas voces muy conocidas desde la parte alta.

-¡Enana!- gritó Fred.

-Es un placer tenerte por aquí- dijo George haciendo una reverencia.

-No seas payaso- Ginny rodó los ojos.

Los gemelos bajaron y le dieron un abrazo entre los dos.

-Oigan, ¿no se supone que ustedes se iban a quedar más tiempo en la Madriguera?

-Si-, dijo Fred –pero Verity, nuestra ayudante, llamó diciendo que estaba enferma y que no podrá venir esta semana.

-¿Y Ron no podía hacerse cargo?

-Lo pensamos- dijo George-, pero recordamos que esta semana llegan paquetes con materia prima y el pequeño Ronnie se encarga de eso y pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

-Así que tuvimos que regresar.

-Llegamos anoche.

-Ya te imaginarás como se puso mamá.

-Sabemos que no puede vivir sin los más guapos de sus hijos…- Ginny les dio un golpe a cada uno.

-Pero al final entendió.

Siguieron platicando un rato. Un rato después llegó Ron y los cuatro salieron a comer.

oOoOoOo

Había sido un día tranquilo para Harry en el trabajo. El reloj marcó las 5:30, así que acomodó su escritorio y se fue. Con Hermione había quedado a las seis en un bonito restaurante cerca de la oficina de ella. Estacionó una cuadra antes y caminó al lugar del encuentro. Hermione ya lo esperaba.

-Hola Herms- saludó Harry a la chica con un beso en la mejilla, -disculpa la tardanza, tuve que dejar el auto un poco lejos- se sentó frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo.

Ordenaron algo de beber y el mesero les llevó el menú. Pidieron su cena.

-Ayer fuiste al departamento.

-Estaba cerca y pensé en ir a verte- hizo una pausa. –Conocí a Ginny.

-Si, me dijo. Es una gran chica, ayer hablamos y pudimos conocernos. Aún nos falta convivir, pero creo que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas. ¿Qué pensaste de ella cuando la viste?

Harry se quedó callado, pensando en su respuesta. Suspiró.

-A ti no puedo mentirte, me conoces tan bien que te darías cuenta…-volvió a suspirar. -Quedé completamente impresionado con ella. Cuando la vi me sentí atraído como si ella fuera un imán y yo un pedazo de metal- tomó aire y continuo, -lo más extraño fue cuando nos presentamos, tomé su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi brazo.

Hermione se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba su expresión se transformó en una de alegría.

-Hace mucho que no te veía tan entusiasmado por alguien, al menos no desde Nyra.

La mirada de Harry se ensombreció. No le gustaba tocar ese tema. Hermione se dio cuenta de su metida de pata.

-Yo…lo lamento Harry, no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes, olvidemos que pasó.

Siguieron hablando de Ginny, del encuentro de Harry con ella en la empresa y las consecuencias de eso. También hablaron del viaje que Harry había hecho a Francia, a la inauguración de una sucursal de "Modas Potter".

Terminaron de cenar y Harry llevó a Hermione a su casa. Llegaron y ella lo invitó a pasar.

-No gracias, ya me tengo que ir. Me espera un largo día mañana.

-Suerte en tu cita-, dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

Harry sonrió. Se despidieron y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

oOoOoOo

Ginny se levantó muy temprano. Estaba tan entusiasmada con su nuevo trabajo que no durmió muy bien, aunque la verdad era que estaba nerviosa por su cita con Harry. A ella, Harry le gustó desde que lo vio, pero la pregunta era si él, en algún momento, podría sentir algo por ella.

La noche anterior, sus hermanos la llevaron a recorrer la ciudad y al llegar Hermione ya estaba dormida y no pudo contarle del gran día que había tenido.

La pelirroja se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con unos jeans oscuros, botas negras altas hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca que dejaba uno de sus hombros descubiertos; recogió su cabello en una coleta y uso un poco de maquillaje.

Quedó satisfecha con la imagen que el espejo le devolvió. Se sintió aliviada cuando Kyra le dijo que no era necesario ir vestida formal al trabajo, sólo cuando fuera requerido.

Fue a la cocina y encontró a Hermione preparándose para salir.

-Buenos días- dijo Ginny.

-Buenos días Ginny, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-¡Fue perfecto Herms! Conseguí trabajo.

-¡Felicidades Ginny! Me tienes que contar todo. Además por lo que sé, no sólo conseguiste trabajo.

Ginny se sonrojó al entender que Hermione se refería a su cita con Harry. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, se despidió y se fue.

A los pocos minutos Ginny también salió y tomó el autobús que la dejaba frente a la empresa Potter.

Entró y saludó a Lavender, quien le entregó la tarjeta que la identificaba como empleada. Se despidieron y fue hacia los elevadores.

El departamento de diseño estaba en el séptimo piso. Ya ahí, se dirigió a la oficina de Kyra.

-¡Ginny!- dijo Kyra al verla llegar. –Buenos días, llegaste temprano.

-Hola Kyra. Quiero ponerme al corriente, además estoy ansiosa por comenzar.

-Si, ya lo veo. Te mostraré tu oficina.

Ginny siguió a Kyra hasta una puerta que se encontraba cerca de la oficina de la pelinegra. Entraron y Ginny vio dos escritorios. Kyra le indicó que el suyo era el que estaba junto a la ventana.

-Aquí la mayoría de las oficinas son compartidas. Tu compañera esa Romilda Vane. Ella trabaja en el área de fotografía. No debe tardar en llegar, ya la conocerás, -fue hacia la puerta. –Tengo que irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. Te dejé una carpeta con instrucciones en el escritorio para que puedas empezar a trabajar. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina. ¡Bienvenida!

Kyra se fue y Ginny inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. Un rato después una chica no muy alta, morena, entró en la oficina.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la chica.

-Hola, me llamo Ginny. Tú debes ser Romilda.

-Si, soy Romilda Vane. ¿Y que haces aquí?

-Acabo de entrar a trabajar y me dieron esta oficina.

Romilda observó a Ginny de pies a cabeza, ya que se había levantado, y le tendió la mano a modo de saludo. Romilda le dirigió una mirada despectiva e ignoró el gesto de Ginny. En ese momento ella entendió que Vane podría causarle problemas.

Cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo y las siguientes horas estuvieron tranquilas. De repente tocaron la puerta. Romilda, que estaba más cerca, no dijo nada, así que Ginny tuvo que reaccionar.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Ginny notó que Romilda al verlo cambió su expresión aburrida por una coqueta.

-¡Harry, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Nada Romilda, gracias, sólo vengo por Ginny- dijo Harry, -¿lista?

-Lista- dijo Ginny tomando su bolsa y acercándose a Harry. –Hasta luego Vane- se despidió Ginny con una sonrisa burlona al drse cuenta que Romilda no podía creer lo que veía.

-Adiós Romilda- Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y se fueron, dejando a la morena sorprendida y enojada.

Harry y Ginny tomaron el elevador y bajaron al estacionamiento. Ginny observó a Harry, se veía realmente guapo. Vestía jeans, camisa nagra con los primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos negros, haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran, viéndose más hermosos.

El chico no soltó la mano de la pelirroja en ningún momento mientras se dirigían a su auto, el cual era un hermoso convertible negro. Harry, mostrando que era todo un caballero, abrió la puerta del auto y esperó a que Ginny subiera.

El chico subió al auto y condujo durante 15 minutos hasta llegar a un bonito restaurante. El viaje fue silencioso, ninguno sabía que decir.

Salieron del auto y entraron al lugar. Ginny pudo notar que era un sitio elegante pero a la vez modesto, y eso hizo que no se sintiera incomoda con la ropa que había elegido.

Harry habló con el gerente y éste los llevó a su mesa. El gerente fue a llamar a un mesero, mientras ellos intentaban comenzar una conversación. Segundos más tarde Harry rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, se supone que ésta es una cita para conocernos, o mínimo no ser unos completos extraños, así que porque no me cuentas algo de ti.

Ginny comenzó a relatarle su vida en Ottery, primero algo tímida, después con más confianza.

-Y soy la única mujer de 7 hermanos, y por lo que sé, tú conoces a tres de ellos.

-Mmm…¿eres hermana de los dueños de "Sortilegios Weasley"?

-Si. Fred y George son mis hermanos, al igual que Ron.

-Son muy buenos amigos míos. Con quien me llevo mejor es con Ron, podríamos decir que es mi mejor amigo.

-Sé que invertiste en su proyecto y que gracias a eso pudieron abrir la tienda.

-Bueno, es que su trabajo realmente me fascinó desde el primer momento.

-Son los mejores con las bromas. Recuerdo que mamá siempre les gritaba y los castigaba a causa de sus bromas,- dijo Ginny con humor.

-Debió ser divertido crecer con todos tus hermanos.

-Lo fue. El único inconveniente es la sobreprotección- dijo Ella con una mueca de disgusto.

Harry soltó una risita.

-Eso pasa cuando eres tú contra seis hombres.

Para este momento ya habían ordenado y el mesero les trajo sus platillos.

Tocó el turno de Harry de hablar de él.

-Hace seis años mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y yo quedé al cuidado de mi padrino. Cuando cumplí 19 años comencé a hacerme cargo de la empresa, aunque siempre con la ayuda de Sirius, mi padrino-. Bebió un poco de agua y siguió. – Hace un año, por diversas circunstancias, decidí dejar todo a cargo de Sirius, ahora sólo trabajo con las finanzas, pero tengo libertad de decidir sobre la empresa.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ginny pensaba en todo lo que debió haber pasado Harry al morir sus padres y ser hijo único. Una vez más fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-Oye Ginny…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

Ginny lo meditó un poco.

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me dejes preguntar también.

-Trato hecho.

-Bueno, suéltala.

-Está bien…mmm…¿tienes novio?

Esa era una pregunta que Ginny no se esperaba, al menos no todavía. Sintió como comenzó a sonrojarse, pero intentó tomar el control de sí misma.

-No. Hace tiempo que estoy soltera-, contestó la pelirroja. -¿Tú tienes novia?

-Tampoco-. Harry vio que podía tener una oportunidad con la chica. El postre llegó y el tiempo juntos se agotaba.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó Ginny sin rodeos. Harry había escuchado esa pregunta muchas veces, pero esta vez no se rehusó a contestarla.

-Si-, él quiso ser muy sincero con Ginny, -hace un par de años, y si me lo permites, esa historia me gustaría contártela más adelante.

Ginny se dio cuenta del cambio en el semblante de Harry y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Tú te has enamorado?-, preguntó Harry, intentando olvidar.

-La verdad no. He tenido algunos novios pero ninguno me ha hecho sentir realmente bien…completa.

Esa respuesta le gustó a Harry.

Desgraciadamente ya era hora de regresar a la empresa, así que Harry pagó y se fueron. Esta vez el trayecto estuvo lleno de pláticas y risas. Llegaron a la empresa, estacionaron el auto y Harry acompañó a Ginny a su oficina, donde curiosamente no había nadie, ni siquiera en el pasillo.

-Gracias por todo Harry. Pasé un rato muy agradable.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Yo también lo pase muy bien. Espero que se repita pronto.

-Yo también lo espero.

Harry se acercó a Ginny, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue, despidiéndose con la mano.

Ginny no se movió de donde estaba parada, sólo llevó su mano a la mejilla besada, donde aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Harry.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su vida estaba comenzando a cambiar. Se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había cumplido su tercer propósito al haber conocido a Hermione, Kyra, Harry, y por que no, hasta con Romilda. Además, la esperanza de encontrar el amor se instaló en su corazón, la oportunidad de que alguien realmente la amara empezó a aparecer ante sus ojos.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...tal vez la cita no fue la gran cosa, pero entiendan es la primera cita y me gusta ir despacio...en cuanto a Kyra y Nyra, son personajes mios...normalmente no me gusta incluir nada nuevo, pero creo que la historia se presta...ya pronto sabrán más de ellas...

Por favor dejen reviews...se acepta todo!

Nos leemos, Nyra Potter


	5. Noche de fiesta y malos recuerdos

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo los personajes creaods por mi y la loca historia.

hoOla! POr fin he vuelto, y antes que nada las pido una grna disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero estos últimos meses fueron

muy agotadores, ya que tuve que entregar trabajos, proyectos y hacer exámenes, que fueron por fin los últimos de la preparatoria...ahora Universidad haya voy!

Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron y espero que este cap les guste...!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5: Noche de fiesta y malos recuerdos

Los días pasaron y el primer desfile del año se acercaba. Todos estaban vueltos locos. Harry y Ginny casi no se habían visto, a veces se cruzaban por los pasillos, pero con tanto trabajo sólo podían saludarse. Además estaba el detalle de la cena-baile que la empresa organizaba después de cada desfile, era como una tradición y todo debía estar perfecto.

Tres días ates del desfile Ginny se encontraba ultimando detalles en su oficina. Cuando terminó, fue a la oficina de Kyra y le entregó todo. La pelirroja realmente estaba agotada, habían sido días de trabajar sin parar, pero por fin todo estaba listo.

Para su buena suerte Romilda no estaba en la oficina, así que nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento de tranquilidad. Se sentó en el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana y casi al instante se quedó dormida.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry llegó a la empresa después de haber ido a ver que el lugar del desfile estuviera listo. Camino a la oficina de Kyra y al doblar la esquina alcanzó a ver a Ginny entrar a su oficina. El chico de sólo verla sonrió. Definitivamente esa pelirroja lo traía loco.

La oficina de Kyra estaba abierta. Harry se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Kyra.

-¡Harry!- dijo Kyra sobresaltándose. –Me asustaste. Pasa no te quedes ahí.

-¿Cómo va todo?- dijo él, cerró la puerta y después se sentó.

-Ya está todo listo. Ginny me acaba de traer el programa del desfile y se están haciendo las últimas pruebas fotográficas.

-¿Y la cena?

-Lista. Ayer se enviaron las invitaciones para ambos eventos.

-¿Enviaste la de Hermione y de Ron?-. Harry siempre incluía a sus amigos en todo lo importante.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Harry suspiró. Siempre que se hacían desfiles, él entraba en un estado de estrés muy alto, sobretodo si su padrino se encontraba en un viaje de negocios y no estaba para ayudarlo.

-¿Con quién irás?- preguntó Harry.

-Con Draco.

Draco Malfoy era un viejo conocido de Harry. Eran personas muy diferentes y solían tener uno que otro desacuerdo, pero en general se llevaban bien. Él dirigía el departamento de publicidad y mercadotecnia.

-Te gusta-, afirmó Harry.

Las mejillas de Kyra se tornaron de un color rosado.

-¿Tanto se nota?- dijo algo apenada

-En realidad no, pero te conozco. ¿Te corresponde?

-No lo sé, quisiera pensar que si, no es una persona que vaya diciendo lo que siente a todo el que pasa, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Harry sonrió. Siempre había admirado la determinación de su amiga.

-¿Tú irás con alguien?- preguntó Kyra con curiosidad. Así como Harry la conocía a ella, ella lo conocía a él, y sabía de su situación con las chicas. Llevaba dos años asistiendo sólo a todos los eventos a los que era invitado y a los de la casa de modas iba con Hermione.

-Le pediré a Ginny que vaya conmigo.

Kyra no se esperaba esa respuesta, quedó realmente sorprendida, pero se sintió contenta por él.

-Me alegra saber que no irás solo, además Ginny es una gran chica.

-Si, lo sé. Creo que estoy superando la etapa de soledad. No te había dicho pero Ginny me gusta, me gusta y mucho.

La chica solía ser muy efusiva con sus reacciones, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Se levantó, corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Eso me pone muy feliz. Ya era tiempo que te dieras otra oportunidad en el amor.-Se calmó un poco y bajó la voz. –Sé que lo que le pasó a mi hermana te afectó mucho y que no te gusta hablar de eso porque te duele, pero la vida continúa y estoy segura que ella está feliz de que sigas adelante.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió la mejilla de Harry. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Se levantó y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño y comprensión.

Kyra limpió la lágrima y después de que se tranquilizaran se despidieron y Harry se fue.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny despertó al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Un momento!- dijo Ginny. Rápidamente se levantó y se arregló un poco el cabello y la ropa, se vio en un pequeño espejo que tenía en su escritorio y no se veía tan mal. -¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Ahora Ginny no se sentía tan segura de verse bien.

-Hola Ginny, ¿estás bien?- dijo algo preocupado.

-Si Harry, es que me quedé dormida, -se sonrojó apenada.

-Han sido días muy pesados, te entiendo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Ginny.

-Mmm…¿podemos hablar?

Ginny no supo como tomar eso. Con una seña le dijo que tomara asiento y los dos se acomodaron en el sillón.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Ginny curiosa.

-En realidad no. Quiero hacerte una invitación.- Las manos de Harry comenzaron a sudar. -¿Quieres ir conmigo al desfile y a la cena?

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a brincar de emoción en su pecho de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

-Me encantaría- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Los nervios que Harry sintió desaparecieron y la emoción ocupó su lugar.

-¡Genial! Entonces paso por ti a las 6.

-Si me parece perfecto.

Se quedaron un rato hablando del desfile hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de irse.

Ginny recogió sus cosas y salieron. Al llegar a la recepción, ella se iba a despedir pero Harry no la dejó.

-Te llevo a tu casa- dijo Harry.

-No te molestes, no es tan lejos- respondió Ginny sonrojándose de nuevo. "Debo empezar a controlar los colores de mi cara", pensó.

-No es ninguna molestia, para mi es un placer.

Ginny aceptó y salieron.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione era una pasante de derecho que ya se había ganado un lugar en una firma de abogados muy importante de Londres por su inteligencia y determinación.

Ese día había salido temprano y se fue directo a su departamento. Al llegar, el portero, el señor John, le entregó el correo. Subió e inmediatamente al entrar fue a cambiarse de ropa. Después fue a la cocina a prepararse un té y se dirigió a la sala para revisar la correspondencia. Entre los sobres encontré uno de color dorado, lo abrió y al ver de qué se trataba suspiró. Era la invitación para el desfile de la empresa de Harry. A ella no le gustaban mucho esos eventos, pero algunas veces acompañó a Harry para no dejarlo solo. Este año no había nada que la obligara a ir porque seguramente su amigo invitaría a Ginny.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó lentamente y abrió. Ahí estaba Ron. Cuando lo vio, Hermione comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago. Desde que lo conoció el día que Ginny llegó, ese chico pelirrojo había sido el personaje principal de muchos de sus sueños, y eso que no lo había vuelto a ver.

-Hola- saludó ella.

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?, soy Ron, hermano de Ginny.

-Si te recuerdo, yo soy…

-Hermione. También te recuerdo. ¿Está Ginny?

-No, aún no llega, pero no debe tardar. ¿Quieres esperarla?

-Si no te molesta…

-Claro que no, pasa.

Estuvieron platicando un rato, conociéndose, y poco a poco los nervios desaparecieron, porque Ron no se quedaba atrás con respecto a Hermione. Él también pensaba mucho en ella.

En un momento en que Hermione se levantó por más té, Ron vio la invitación del desfile y la tomó.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó Ron mostrando la invitación.

-No creo. No me gustan mucho esas fiestas, además no tengo con quien ir.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?-. Ron se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Por Ginny se había enterado que Harry y Hermione eran buenos amigos y que ella no tenía compromiso con nadie. –Conozco a Harry y también me invitó, pero nunca he ido a algo así, quisiera acompañar a mi hermana y me gustaría que fueras conmigo, tal vez gano una amiga.

Hermione escuchaba atónito todo lo que Ron le decía. Nunca se imaginó que un chico que se notaba tímido y que prácticamente acababa de conocer le hiciera esa proposición, además como amigos se podía empezar. Así que ella como la chica inteligente que era, no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

-Será un placer tener un nuevo amigo.

Bueno, Ron más colorado no podía estar. Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que el chico decidió irse al ver que se hacía tarde y su hermana no llegaba. Quedaron en que él pasaría por ella y se fue.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta no pudo contener más su emoción y se fue a su habitación dando saltitos a su habitación para buscar lo que se pondría.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny llegó al departamento muy sonriente. Harry le había invitado un café y pasaron una tarde muy agradable. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y se sirvió agua, después fue hacia su habitación, y al pasar frente a la de Hermione algo le cayó encima. Era un vestido. Lo tomó y se asomó al cuarto de su amiga. Todo era un verdadero desastre, había ropa tirada por todos lados y el armario estaba vació.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar a la chica.

-¡Ginny! No te escuché llegar- dijo avergonzándose al darse cuenta de que parecía que un huracán había pasado por su habitación.

-¿Perdiste algo?

-No…bueno si-, suspiró cansada, -es que no encuentro algo bonito para usar.

-¿Tú, Hermione Granger, preocupada por lo que va a ponerse?-. Ginny no podía creer lo que oía. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la castaña pudo darse cuenta que a su amiga no le importaba mucho la moda.

Hermione se puso casi tan roja como cualquier Weasley.

-Es que…- la castaña titubeó un poco, -es que creo que tengo una cita.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Es que no quedó claro ese punto. Sólo dijo que sería bueno tener una nueva amiga.

-Espera, ya no entendí. ¿Quién dijo?

-Verás. Hace un rato vino tu hermano Ron a buscarte y como no estabas, lo invité a pasar para que te esperara. Hablamos un rato y él vio la invitación del desfile en la mesa, y pues me invitó a ir con él.

-¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley? ¿Estás segura que era él y no su clon?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ron es un tonto con las chicas. Nunca había podido invitar a salir a alguien sin terminar haciendo el ridículo.

-¡Oh! Bueno, tal vez ha cambiado, o si no, al menos tenemos algo en común. Yo no soy muy buena con los chicos.

-Realmente me alegro mucho. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que cuando hablo de él hasta los ojos te brillan, y si él tuvo el valor de invitarte y no salir ridiculizado en el intento, es muy buena señal.

Hermione recuperó el tono colorado de su cara y Ginny soltó una risita.

-Ahora arreglemos este desastre, y mañana tú y yo pasaremos la tarde de compras, yo también necesito comprar algo lindo para esa noche.

-¿Con quién irás?- preguntó Hermione sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Con Harry- dijo Ginny sonriendo de sólo recordarlo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny y Hermione pasaron una tarde genial. El día anterior, después de recoger la ropa se habían ido directo a dormir.

Al otro día, ninguna de las dos tuvo mucho trabajo, así que salieron temprano y se fueron a recorrer todas las tiendas de ropa que conocían. D e cada tienda que visitaban, mínimo salían con una compra, así que no sólo compraron lo necesario para la noche del desfile, sino que compraron ropa y accesorios para cambiar la mitad de lo que tenían es sus guardarropas.

Al anochecer regresaron al departamento y pidieron pizza para comer. Pasaron algunas horas guardando todo lo que habían comprado y durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente las dos se fueron a trabajar, acordando encontrarse en el departamento para comer juntas y luego prepararse para la noche.

Casi llegaron juntas. Hermione llevaba comida china, y así entre plática y plática, comieron tranquilas. Se turnaron el baño para ducharse y se reunieron en el cuarto de Hermione, ya que tenía un espejo grande donde podían verse perfectamente.

Se maquillaron un poco y se peinaron. Hermione se hizo una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos y Ginny dejó su cabello suelto, poniendo un broche plateado deteniendo de un lado su cabello.

Sacaron los vestidos del armario. Ginny eligió un modelo en color rojo sangra que contrastaba muy bien con su cabello y su piel blanca, era estilo halter (amarrado por el cuello), largo con una abertura de toda la pierna hasta el piso, combinando con unas zapatillas altas negras. Por otro lado, Hermione optó por un vestido en tonos azules, largo de tirantes con escote en V, ajustado en el busto y suelto hacia abajo, con sandalias altas plateadas.

Se vieron en el espejo y quedaron encantadas con la imagen que les devolvió. ¡Estaban espectaculares! Sonrieron y fueron a la sala a esperar. Faltaban escasos minutos para que los chicos pasaran por ellas. Las dos se sentían nerviosas; Ginny por la expectativa del evento y por Harry, y Hermione por Ron.

Se encontraban perdidas en sus pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó. Ambas miraron la puerta, y fue Hermione quien se levantó a abrir. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, se acomodo el vestido, respiró profundo y abrió. Era Harry.

Hermione soltó el aire que había retenido y saludó a Harry.

-¡Wow! Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias.

Harry entró y al alzar la mirada se quedó estático. Ginny estaba de pie frente a él y se veía hermosa.

-Hola Harry,- saludó Ginny. Esperó un momento pero Harry ni se movió, sólo la miraba. -¿Harry?- dijo la chica moviendo su mano frente a la cara de él. El chico reaccionó.

-Lo siento. Hola Ginny.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No, por supuesto que no,- dijo Harry con los nervios por los cielos, -es que realmente estás hermosa.

La pareja se fue acercando casi hasta rozar nariz con nariz. Estaban a punto de besarse cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo, y ambos chicos dieron un saltito hacia atrás, percatándose de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Hermione abrió la puerta enfadada por la interrupción, pero al ver quien era su enojo se evaporó al instante.

-Hola Hermione,- dijo Ron con una cara de bobo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hola Ron,- ella notó que el chico se veía realmente guapo, vistiendo un traje gris, camisa azul claro y corbato azul oscuro, que curiosamente combinaba con su vestido.

Ron pasó y saludó a su hermana y amigo, quienes aún tenían rastro de los sonrojos ocasionados por su acercamiento. Las chicas tomaron sus abrigos y los 4 salieron, yéndose cada pareja en un auto.

Ginny y Harry iban en silencio, y ella aprovechó ese momento para observarlo. Estaba increíblemente irresistible. Usaba traje negro, camisa blanca sin corbata con los primeros botones sin abrochar. Rompieron el silencio y conversaron, olvidando el momento incómodo del departamento.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile, a Ginny casi le da algo al ver a tanta gente, sobre todo por los flashes de las cámaras que estaban a su alrededor. ¡Todo era una locura! Había visto desfile por televisión pero vivirlo era otra cosa.

Harry logró estacionar entre el mar de personas, justo frente a la entrada del saló. Bajó del auto, lo rodeó y ayudó a Ginny a bajar. La pelirroja se sentía en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Para entrar al salón debían pasar entre reporteros, cámaras y fanáticos, y al caminar por ahí, Ginny cayó en la cuenta de quién era su acompañante. Todos los flashes estaban sobre ellos y los reporteros querían conseguir aunque sea el saludo de Harry. En algún momento sintió como él se tensaba, se podía notar lo incómodo que se sentía al ser el centro de atención. Además los gritos de las fans no podían faltar, y Ginny al escucharlos sintió una punzada en el pecho que no supo identificar, pero que la dejó un poco enojada y desconcertada.

Después de que Harry hablara con uno que otro reportero, pudieron entrar. El lugar estaba perfecto, lleno de color en toda la decoración, y los invitados, todos muy elegantes.

Ginny volteó hacia atrás y pudo divisar a Ron y Hermione intentando esquivar a los reporteros. La pelirroja rió por la escena y continuó admirando todo el resultado del trabajo que estuvieron haciendo por días. Reconoció a muchos de sus compañeros, en especial a una chica pelinegra que iba hacia ellos de la mano de un chico rubio que había visto pocas veces.

-¡Harry! ¡Ginny!-. Kyra usaba un largo vestido negro strapless, sandalias negras altas y accesorios plateados, con su cabello recogido en un moño sencillo. Abrazó a los chicos, - pensé que nunca llegarían.

-Es un infierno haya afuera,- dijo Harry mientras saludaba a Draco con un apretón de manos.

-Ginny, te presento a Draco Malfoy, director de publicidad y mercadotecnia en la empresa.

-Mucho gusto, Ginny Weasley.

-Draco Malfoy.

Estrecharon sus manos, y todos, contando a Ron y Hermione, tomaron sus asientos para ver el desfile que estaba a punto de comenzar.

o0o0o0o0o0o

El desfile había sido todo un éxito, y los pedidos de la colección no se hicieron esperar. Pero de negocios se hablaría después, ya que era momento de pasar a un salón adjunto para disfrutar de la cena.

Terminaron de cenar y la música empezó a sonar, logrando que la pista comenzara a llenarse.

El tiempo fue pasando y Harry y Ginny bailaron hasta el cansancio. Cuando la canción que estaba sonando terminó, los chicos fueron por algo de beber. Ya era algo tarde y los invitados comenzaban a irse.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Harry mientras servía un poco de refresco.

-¡Mucho! No pensé que estos eventos fueran así, siempre me los imaginé muy serios y formales.

De repente, un chico se acercó por detrás de Ginny.

-Hola preciosa.

Harry al reconocer la voz, se giró hacia él y atrajo a Ginny a su lado.

-McLaggen- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y con un tono lleno de rabia.

-Potter- dijo el otro chico en tono de burla.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y se alejaron. Ella notó la tensión y no dijo nada. Un grito hizo que Harry se detuviera, llamando la atención de algunas personas, que por suerte eran Kyra, Draco, Hermione y Ron.

-¡Hey Potter! No te vayas. Yo solamente quería conversar con tu chica,- los 4 chicos se acercaron a Harry, -tal vez se da cuenta que valgo más que tú, así como lo hizo Nyra.

Harry soltó a Ginny y se giró hacia McLaggen con la intención de golpearlo, pero Draco fue más rápido y lo detuvo por los brazos.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Nyra!. Gritó Harry con furia, y en sus ojos se instaló el dolor.

-Lárgate Cormac si no quieres ser despedido- dijo Kyra.

El chico se marchó con una sonrisa triunfante por haber conseguido provocar a Harry.

Al perderlo de vista, Draco soltó a Harry, y éste se disculpó con Ginny.

-Lo siento Ginny. Hubiera sido mejor que no presenciaras eso.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.

Kyra tomó a Harry y lo apartó del grupo.

-¿Por qué reaccionó así? ¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó Ginny llena de dudas.

-Era Cormac McLaggen. Trabaja en la empresa- contestó Draco. –En cuanto ala reacción de Harry, no creo que seamos los indicados para contarte esa historia.

Harry y Kyra regresaron. El chico estaba más calmado y le pidió a Ginny irse, lo cual ella aceptó sin pensarlo. Se despidieron y se fueron.

El resto del grupo se quedó preocupado por Harry.

-¿Le contará?- preguntó Ron, quien había encajado muy bien con los demás, y conocía la historia de Harry.

-Si. Espero que ella lo sepa entender- dijo Kyra.

-Lo hará- contestó Hermione segura de que así sería.

Y así ellos siguieron bailando y divirtiéndose, tratando de olvidar el mal rato que habían pasado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews para saber su opinión...

Ahora estoy de vacaciones y el capítulo 6 ya está empezado...prometo no tardar tanto esta vez...

Nos leemos!


	6. Nyra Knight

Disclaimer: nada de Harry Potter me pertenece

hoOla!

Ahora si me tardé...no tengo excusas, sólo puedo decir que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no me quiso llevar...

Es un capítulo corto, pero lo dejé así por la temática...espero que les guste y que dejen su opinión...

Gracias a ginalore28 y a Ismenia OBrien por dejar review en el anterior, y gracias también a los que agregaron la historia a alertas!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: **Nyra Knight

Harry y Ginny salieron de la fiesta, subieron al auto y se fueron.

-¿Te molestaría si vamos a mi casa? Necesito contarte algo- dijo Harry.

-Si, no hay problema- contestó Ginny.

Durante todo el camino Harry no dijo nada y Ginny no quiso importunarlo. Se dio cuenta que en sus ojos se reflejaban tristeza y dolor. ¿Quién es Nyra? ¿Por qué Harry reaccionó así cuando ese chico, McLaggen, la mencionó? Ginny tenía muchas preguntas y esperaba que esa noche pudieran ser respondidas.

Llegaron a un vecindario a las afueras de Londres. Era un lugar muy elegante. Las casas parecían muy grandes, algunas tenían estilos antiguos, pero se notaba que era un sitio donde se podía vivir tranquilamente en familia.

Estacionaron frente a una casa de dos plantas con muchas ventanas, rodeada de un enorme jardín, con un camino de piedra que guiaba a la entrada principal.

Ginny bajó del auto si poder dejar de mirar la casa, que era de un color azul cielo con los contornos de un verde intenso.

Harry la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron por el camino hacia la entrada. El chico sacó sus llaves y abrió. Al entrar encendió las luces y Ginny quedó fascinada con lo que vio. Del lado derecho junto a una puerta que debía ser un pequeño armario, estaban las escaleras de madera oscura; después la sala con una gran chimenea y del otro lado, un gran comedor del mismo color que las escaleras. Al fondo de éste, había una puerta, seguramente la cocina.

-Ponte cómoda. Siéntete en tu casa. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- todo esto Harry lo dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata y los metía en el armario junto a la entrada.

-Un café por favor.

El chico se adentró en la cocina y Ginny continuó observando la casa. Le impresionó un gran ventanal que estaba en la sala, percatándose de que eran puertas que daban al patio trasero. Corrió las cortinas y se asomó. Alcanzó a ver una piscina y algunas banquitas. Pero lo que llamó más su atención fueron las flores plantadas por todo el jardín.

Sintió a Harry acercarse.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él, refiriéndose al jardín.

-Es hermoso- dijo volteando y tomando la taza que Harry le ofrecía. –Gracias.

-Es la casa de mis padres. Aquí crecí. Cuando murieron viví un tiempo con Sirius, pero cuando me gradué, regresé. Demasiados recuerdos como para dejarlos.

Harry encendió la chimenea y puso algunos cojines cerca, donde ambos se sentaron.

-Me disculpo otra vez por como me porte hace rato.

-En serio no tienes que hacerlo, aunque me gustaría saber porque te sientes tan triste cada vez que mencionan el nombre de Nyra.

Harry suspiró. –Es una larga historia.

-Tengo todo fin de semana libre-, dijo Ginny sonriendo, dándole confianza para hablar.

La mirada de Harry se perdió en las llamas de la chimenea. Comenzó a hablar.

-Kyra y Nyra eran gemelas. Nacieron aquí en Londres, pero por trabajo, a su padre lo transfirieron a Francia. Años después regresaron y nos conocimos en la secundaria. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, y cuando mis padres murieron, ellas junto con Hermione y Sirius me apoyaron mucho. Un día platicando con Kyra, me dijo que Nyra gustaba de mi, y como yo sentía lo mismo por ella, a los pocos días nos hicimos novios. Pasaron los años y comenzamos las prácticas en la universidad en la empresa de mi madre. Llevábamos algunos meses trabajando cuando me decidí a dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Nyra. Le iba a pedir que se casara conmigo, y aunque éramos muy jóvenes, estaba seguro que ella aceptaría. Así que la invité a cenar, pero cuando fui a buscarla a su oficina la encontré besándose con McLaggen. No quise ver toda la escena y me fui. Me llamó varias veces, pero no contesté. Como al otro día era sábado, me la pasé caminando por la ciudad tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos. Decidí que lo mejor era hablar con ella par que me explicara lo que había sucedido. Regresé a mi casa y había un mensaje en la contestadora. Era Kyra preguntándome si Nyra estaba conmigo. Sonaba preocupada, así que salí a la casa de los Knight inmediatamente y cuando llegué me encontré con policías entrando y saliendo. Logré entrar y cuando Kyra me vio, corrió a abrazarme y entre sollozos me dijo que Nyra había sido secuestrada-. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas que poco a poco fueron cayendo por sus mejillas. –Yo no lo podía creer. Kyra comenzó a relatarme que Nyra había regresado a su casa al no encontrarme en la empresa, y como yo no le contestaba las llamadas, decidió ir a buscarme, pero como ya habrás deducido, ella jamás llegó. A la mañana siguiente un hombre llamó pidiendo dinero a cambio de ella, y la familia al notarse escépticos, pusieron a Nyra al teléfono. Los Knight son una familia adinerada y no pusieron objeciones en dar el dinero. Se acordó la entrega pero no entregaron a Nyra. Pasamos una semana infernal, hasta que la policía nos informó que la habían encontrado pero que estaba muy mal. La llevaron al hospital y ahí nos dijeron que estaba en coma y que no le daban muchas esperanzas.

Ginny escuchaba atentamente la historia. Nunc se imaginó que eso hubiera pasado. Las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Harry, quien no hizo nada por detenerlas. Ese era el momento de desahogarse y dejar el dolor atrás.

-El día que encontraron a Nyra, Kyra habló conmigo y me contó que McLaggen había besado a la fuerza a su hermana, y que ella iba dispuesta a contarme todo. En ese momento me sentí un imbécil por haber dudado de ella.

Harry tomó aire. El momento más difícil llegó.

-El cuerpo de Nyra no aguantó y horas después murió. Sé que no tuve nada que ver en lo que pasó, pero durante todo esta tiempo me he sentido culpable, porque tal vez de haber estado con ella, nada hubiera pasado. Yo la amaba y nunca pude decírselo de nuevo.

Él tomó un tiempo para relajarse. Habían sido muchos recuerdos dolorosos en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

-Desde entonces no me había enamorado. Nadie había podido llenar el vacío que sentía…hasta ahora.

Harry tomó una mano de Ginny y con la otra tomó su mentón, enfocando sus ojos con los de él.

-Desde que te vi el día que llegaste a Londres, sentí algo. Tal vez en ese momento fue atracción por ver a una hermosa mujer, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más. Y hoy, en este momento puedo decirte que…te quiero Ginny.

Ginny se sentía algo perturbada por la historia de Harry. No entendía como a una persona como él podían pasarle tantas desgracias. Primero sus padres y después la mujer que amaba. Pero por otro lado, la felicidad se apoderó de ella por saber que Harry la quería, igual que ella a él.

-Harry, yo puedo entender que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero sé que eres muy fuerte, y esa es una de las tantas cosas que admiro de ti-. Ginny tomó aire y valor. –Yo también te quiero, y si me das la oportunidad, yo quiero ser quien te ayude a dejar el pasado atrás y poder vivir el presente. No te pido que olvides, simplemente que vuelvas a ser feliz.

Los dos se miraron. Ginny soltó una lágrima que Harry se encargó de borrar. La distancia entre ellos se fue acortando hasta que juntaron sus labios. Primero lentamente, pero poco a poco profundizaron el contacto, demostrándose todos los sentimientos acumulados. Se separaron y volvieron a observarse.

Harry la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él, poniendo la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Ginny se acomodó y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él rompió el silencio.

-No se si sea un buen momento para decirte esto, pero para mi es el mejor-. Ginny volteó a verlo y él bajó la mirada, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran por milésima vez. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ginny sintió como el latido del corazón de Harry aceleró su velocidad, así como el de ella.

-Si Harry, si quiero.

Harry sonrió y la besó, transmitiendo la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Y así, frente a la chimenea, después de regalarse palabras de amor y algunos besos más, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

* * *

Que tal?...se que es corto para el tiempo que me tarde, pero es lo que hay...no les prometo el próximo cap pronto, porque mañana entro a la Universidad, pero intentaré no tardar tanto...

Nos leemos!


	7. ¡Qué noche!

****hoOla a quienes sigan leyendo esta fic!...ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero entre la escuela y con la inspiración de vacaciones (unas muy largas, por cierto), no tenía las palabras para subir un nuevo capítulo.

Pero seis meses después de publicar el 6º cap y un año después de que esta historia comenzara, por fin les dejo un capítulo más. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Disculpen si hay errores, pero tengo prisa de subirlo y no lo revisé.

Esta vez no les prometo que habrá un capítulo pronto, pero intentaré no tardarme otros seis meses en publicar.

Sin más que decir, disfruten del cap. y de antemano, gracias a quienes sigan leyendo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: **¡Qué noche!

Los rayos del sol entraron por el ventanal y le dieron de lleno a Ginny en el rostro. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y al ver donde se encontraba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior la invadieron y se sintió feliz de que nada había sido un sueño.

Harry dormía plácidamente a su lado y la tenía abrazada de la cintura. Cuidando de no despertarlo, movió su brazo y se levantó sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda por haber dormido en el piso. Pero si que había valido la pena.

Fue a la cocina y preparó un desayuno sencillo consistente de sándwiches y café. Lo llevó a la mesita de centro de la sala y se quedó observando a Harry dormir por un rato. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera a ser parte de su presente, y realmente esperaba que también de su futuro.

Pasado un momento el vestido comenzó a incomodarle y decidió subir a buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse. Abrió puertas de habitaciones que seguramente eran para invitados y al final del pasillo encontró la habitación de Harry. En el centro una gran cama ocupaba una gran parte del cuarto. De cada lado de ella había un buró con una pequeña lámpara. Había dos ventanas, y en frente de una de ellas se encontraba un escritorio con una computadora y algunos papeles desperdigados en él. Del lado contrario había dos puertas, una daba a un baño y la otra era un armario. Entró en este último y se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de ropa que había ahí. En las cajoneras encontró un pants y una playera y se los probó. No le quedaban tan mal, así que se los dejó. Entró al baño, se lavó, se peinó y cuando estuvo lista, bajó. Encontró a Harry prácticamente devorando la comida.

-¡Hey! Déjame un poco que también tengo hambre-, dijo Ginny soltando una risita al ver a Harry sonrojándose como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-Lo siento. Es que me desperté muy hambriento, y un sándwich jamás me había sabido tan bien.- Él la observó por un momento vio el cambio de ropa de Ginny. –Debo decir que eso te queda mejor que a mi.

La pelirroja se puso algo nerviosa.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado a tu habitación y tomado tu ropa, pero el vestido era muy incómodo.

Harry se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Puedes usar mi ropa cuando quieras. Insisto, te queda mejor que a mi.

Ella rodeó el cuello de Harry y se besaron.

Terminaron de desayunar y Harry se cambió de ropa para ir a dejar a Ginny a su casa.

Durante el camino tuvieron sus manos entrelazadas y ninguno hizo el intento de soltarse.

Llegaron al departamento y después de una larga despedida, quedaron en salir a cenar y que Harry pasaría por ella. Cada quien tomó un camino, pero la sonrisa de sus labios no podía desaparecer.

oOoOoOo

Harry fue directo a casa de Kyra. Necesitaba contarle todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Kyra vivía en un edificio de departamentos muy cerca del centro de Londres. El chico llegó al estacionamiento del lugar y saludó al portero, quien lo dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Estacionó el auto y entró al elevador que lo llevaría al sexto piso. El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy increíblemente sonriente. Harry se sorprendió de verlo con ese ánimo, ya que eso era muy raro en el chico Malfoy o en cualquier otro Malfoy.

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta que el elevador había llegado y de quien se encontraba dentro, cambio drásticamente su expresión a la de seriedad normal.

-¡Potter!- dijo Malfoy sintiéndose nervios y un poco enfadado de haber mostrado tan abiertamente su sentir.

-Buen día, Malfoy- dijo Harry en tono de burla.

-No molestes.

Harry salió del elevador y lo saludo con un apretón de manos.

-No te preocupes, no ventilaré que el joven Draco Malfoy tiene sentimientos, aunque si te advierto que Kyra me contará.

Draco resopló.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Me tengo que ir. Disfruta tu charla.

Se despidieron y Draco entró al elevador y Harry alcanzó a ver como la sonrisa regresaba al chico rubio.

Harry se quedó pensando en que no solamente él había tenido una gran noche.

Se acercó a la puerta del departamento y tocó el timbre. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió.

-Draco, pensé que…¡Harry!-. Kyra se avergonzó de haber confundido a ambos chicos.

-Hola Kyra-, dijo él tratando de reprimir la risa.

-Lo siento, creí que eras…

-¿Draco?, si, lo vi cuando llegué.

-Pasa-. Harry entró al departamento y ambos se sentaron en la sala. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, si no quieres saber lo que pasó anoche, entonces me voy-, dijo Harry fingiendo irse.

-¡No! Espera. Lo siento, es que estoy un poco abrumada.

-Por Malfoy.

-De nada serviría negarlo, además que lo viste salir.

-Si, y fue bastante extraño verlo de tan buen humor.

Kyra inmediatamente cambio de color a un rojo intenso.

-Pero bueno, ¿prefieres contarme o yo primero?- dijo Harry.

-Primero tú. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta momento.

-Esta bien. Cuando salimos de la fiesta fuimos a mi casa y le conté todo, absolutamente todo sobre Nyra. Y ya te imaginaras como me puse, yo llorando y ella llorando. Pero se sintió tan bien hablarlo con alguien diferente, alguien ajeno a todo.

-Además esta vez fue diferente porque la quieres, y por lo que veo por fin te liberaste de la culpa que sentías.

-No lo sé. Aún siento algo pero no estoy seguro si es culpa u otra cosa. Sólo espero que Ginny logre que desaparezca.

-No te preocupes, lo hará.

Se sonrieron.

-Ahora tú. Anda, suéltalo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No me hagas preguntarte.

-Si, mejor yo solita te lo cuento. Cuando ustedes se fueron, los demás nos quedamos un rato más hablando y bailando. Después Hermione y Ron se fueron y decidimos que también era hora de que nosotros nos fuéramos. El trayecto hacia aquí fue silencioso y al llegar lo invité a subir a tomar un café. Subimos y entre la plática y los cafecitos pues confesamos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y nos besamos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me di cuenta estábamos en mi recámara y la ropa volaba por todos lados.

-Ok, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, no necesito los detalles.

-Ni yo pensaba dártelos. Después nos quedamos abrazados y antes de dormirnos él se me declaró, y obviamente dije que si.

-Nunca había pensado en esa faceta de Malfoy, y creo que tendré que irme acostumbrando a escuchar estas cosas. Me alegra que tú también estés feliz.

La charla continuó con un café y comentando el desfile y todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cada uno con sus pensamientos en una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio.

oOoOoOo

Ginny entró a su departamento y lo primero que vio fue a Ron y a Hermione dormidos en el sillón. Pero lo que la dejó más sorprendida es que estaban abrazados.

Despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido fue a su recámara. Dejó sus cosas y entró al baño a darse una ducha. Sintiéndose fresca, se cambió y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Hermione preparando algo de comer. La castaña estaba tan entretenida que no notó la presencia de Ginny.

-Pasaste una buena noche, ¿eh?-, dijo Ginny en tono de burla.

Hermione se asustó y dio un brinco que casi provoca que tirara el plato con pan tostado que traía en las manos.

-¡Ginny! ¿A qué hora llegaste?- preguntó Herms tratando de evadir a la pelirroja.

-Hace como una hora, pero no me cambies el tema. Quiero que me cuentes todo, sin los detalles sucios, no necesito imaginarme a mi hermano en esas condiciones.

-¡Ginny!-. Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar con lo que la chica estaba diciendo. –Entre Ron y yo no ha pasado nada.

-¡Oh, por favor Herms! No por nada los encontré abrazados en el sillón.

-¿Nos viste dormidos?-, por un momento Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada pero rápidamente recobró la compostura. – Eso no quiere decir que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

-Yo no dije que fuera algo malo, todo lo contrario.

En ese momento, Ginny escuchó ruidos en la sala, anunciando que Ron había despertado.

-Salvada por la campana. Después hablamos, y más te vale que me cuentes todo.

Ron vio a las chicas y fue a la cocina.

-Buenos días-, dijo él.

-Si que son buenos, ¿verdad hermanito?

-¡Ginny!-, dijo Hermione por tercera vez en la conversación.

No se podía distinguir quien estaba más colorado, si Ron o Hermione.

-Está bien. Me voy, pero ya estás advertida.

-Tú no te quedas atrás-, dijo la castaña.

-Pero al contrario de ti, yo me muero por contarte.

Ginny desapareció en su habitación.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos y ninguno sabía que decir.

-Este…mmm…¿quieres desayunar?

-Si, gracias.

El desayuno fue silencioso y un poco incómodo. Al terminar, entre los dos arreglaron un poco la cocina.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya-, dijo Ron un poco desanimado.

-No es necesario-. Hermione no quería que se fuera.

-No es precisamente que quiera irme, pero quedé en ir con los gemelos para revisar unas cosas de la tienda.

-Oh, está bien.

-Espero que te hayas divertido anoche.

-Si. La verdad me la pasé muy bien. Nunca me había divertido tanto en una de las fiestas de la empresa de Harry.

-¿Te puedo llamar para vernos otra vez?

-Claro, me encantaría-, esa pregunta entusiasmó mucho a la chica.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Ron se despidió de ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo luego-, dijo el chico saliendo del departamento.

-Si. Adiós.

Hermione espero hasta que Ron entró en el elevador. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando.


End file.
